


Kidnappings and birthdays

by the_winterfloof_17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU - NO ONE DIES, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kidnapped Tony Stark, M/M, Mpreg, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Omega Tony Stark, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winterfloof_17/pseuds/the_winterfloof_17
Summary: Tony gets kidnapped on Bucky's birthday but in the end, they still celebrate...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Kidnappings and birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of my little winter floof's birthday today, celebrating 100+ years of just being him. This is pure fluff honestly, but enjoy anyways...

If Tony knew one day that he’d survive fighting a titan and saving the universe from disappearing for good _again_. Well, he would just think himself crazy for doing it in the first place. But he also didn’t think that surviving the ‘Snap,’ using the infinity stones, and losing an arm would bring him here More specifically, being pregnant and kidnapped by an old enemy of Captain America, who was now old. He was an omega that should be resting or nesting right about now but someone clearly didn’t get the memo. 

Thank god he listened to Natasha when she forced him to buy those maternity leggings a long time ago. Who knew Tony would feel so comfy while being kidnapped for the thousandth time in a row, god he should get a medal for this. Bucky wouldn’t be too happy when he finds out that Tony was kidnapped or the rest of the Avengers for that matter. For now though, Tony could try to get comfortable while still being tied to a metal chair. He was about five months along now with twin pups and honestly, Tony missed his alpha’s mother henning already. 

When they find him, he already knows he’s gonna want a bath, food, and sleep. Because that’s about all Tony does nowadays. He still updated everyone’s weapons and stuff but it’s become harder to do now that he was expecting. 

Right now, besides being tied down, Tony was sitting alone in a dark room, doing nothing. Of course, there were guards outside but besides that, there was nothing else. They had taken any potential weapons Tony had away, including the gauntlet watch he had. So he was left weaponless and had a higher chance of being harmed. The least they could do was let him out to go to the bathroom, the pups thought his bladder was a soccer ball right now. “Hello? Can I go to the bathroom, please!” Tony could swear that he heard someone groan from the outside the heavy doors. He hears some footsteps moving before the door opens, revealing two guards who look incredibly sleep-deprived. 

“Oh good, can I go to the bathroom now?” The beta snarls at him which earns them an angry growl from Tony in return. His scent soured in the room, forcing the beta guards to reluctantly listen to him, untying the rope around his wrists. Tony stretched his legs, hearing bones pop before resting his hands on his growing bump protectively. The guards stood on either side as they led the omega to the bathroom down a weird, abandoned hallway. The second beta guard snarled at him threateningly, which only made him roll his eyes in return. The bathroom was small, small even for Tony’s size, which said a lot in his opinion. He slammed the old, wooden door in the guards’ face and finally went to the bathroom, in peace. 

When he was done, Tony washed his hands as quietly as possible, letting the water run as background noise. Getting to his knees, Tony pulled the lid off the toilet, finding the lever that controlled the handle and chain. It was sharp as Tony yanked it out, glad that the water was filling in the loud noise that he accidentally made. He washed it in the sink quickly before shoving it into the waistband of his boxers. It forced Tony to stand rod-straight, otherwise he would get speared by the lever. Opening the door, Tony scowled at the two guards, smoothing over the long-sleeve black shirt he was wearing. 

They started making their trip back to the room when the alarms started blaring. Tony took his chance quickly, pulling out the sharp piece of metal and stabbing both guards. He muffled their noises quietly, dragging their bodies into a nearby closet quietly. Tony wasn’t sure whether or not the alarms went off because of his team or something else. The lights were off, leaving Tony in the dark to find his way through the building. With the sharp metal lever in hand, he made his way through the dark, staying close to the walls as he went. Everything was fine until there was a muffle sound coming from down below, sending Tony crashing to the floor. 

After that, he started speed walking, trying to avoid any incoming explosion or accident. On the way, Tony found a gun on the ground, silently thankful that there was something useful other than the sharp metal stick. For a moment, he thought he heard crumbling and maybe Tony had hoped he was wrong, but then the floor started to crack. “Merda!” Stumbling away from the crumbling floors, Tony made it into another hallway, seeing a faint peak of light ahead. Following it, Tony could hear the sounds of crashing and shaking as the floors started to break apart even more. 

Tony was able to stop by a nearby coat closet, seeing there were coats in there. Seriously where the hell was he right now? Looking behind him, Tony grabbed the first thing he saw, which was a trench coat that fit snuggly. As long as it covered his bump, he was ok with it. Forcing himself to move, Tony was able to finally catch up to where the light was, which in fact, was a window. He didn’t have time to consider the possibilities, life or death, he’d have to get out before the building collapsed. “Ok, pups, we’re going on our first jump together. God, I wish I had a suit,” dropping the sharp metal lever, he swallowed. He had done something like over a million times, he could do it again. 

Turns out the gun that Tony thought he had gotten was actually one with a grappling hook. He knows his weapons but at the moment, he didn’t have to think too hard about it. The floors and walls were caving in now and he didn’t have time, so Tony broke into a run, running towards the window in the nick of time. He crashed through it and turned as quickly as possible, falling further down before shooting the grappling hook. It connected to a broken piece that had already fallen, barely strong enough to hold Tony’s weight right now. Panting heavily, Tony held onto it as much as he could, looking down below, if he fell–– it wouldn’t be too far down. 

His body swayed a little as his right metal arm held onto the gun tightly, unsure of what to do. “I promise to make it down for you guys, ok?” He whispered lowly to the pups, feeling a slight nudge in the kidney for it. Holding his breath, Tony lets go of the gun, falling quickly before doing a sort of roll safely. He heard yelling in the distance, realizing that there were more guards coming. Tony snatched up a broken metal pipe from the ground, hiding behind broken pieces of the building. He was lucky enough to even get it before the first two guards came after him, “there he is!” 

Tony growled, flinging the pipe at whoever touched him, narrowly avoiding a few bullets, getting one in the shoulder. Grunting, Tony kicks the first guard, grabbing his gun and shooting the others faster. He could see a nearby bridge but there were guards there too, how many goons were there for this? He still didn’t know why Zemo sent goons to kidnap him. Either way, Bucky won’t like any of this when he actually finds out. Doing his best to fight off the rest of the army of goons, Tony ran in the opposite direction, managing to get away from flying bullets. The whole area was near the water, but the bridge was connected to a lower part of a port. There was mud and dirty all over the place as Tony slid through it, running as fast as he could to get there. 

Luckily, the bridge was unguarded since everyone was looking for him right now. Tony hissed as his shoulder ached while running, everything was aching right now for him. Making it to the bridge, he leans against the security booth that they had, noticing that the cameras were off. _Huh_ , that was new. He heard rustling so he scurried behind the booth, gun ready to shoot when he saw a flicker of red hair. “Natasha?” 

“You must’ve really done something bad if you destroyed the building, Antoshka.” Swaying her hips a little, Natasha walks over, sniffing him. “You smell.”

“Wow, if I had known that I’d have to smell good, I would have shot you.’ She ignores the quip, instead resting her hands flat on top of Tony’s bump. The pups kick enthusiastically at their aunt, causing Tony to grunt at the movement. The metal arm whirred a little as Tony touched his left shoulder, seeing blood stick to the metal fingers. “I got Tony, guys,” Natasha says into her comm while Tony pulls off the worn-out coat, tossing it to the ground. His olive skin was now dirtied up and bloodied, having a few scratches here and there on his body. The pups were kicking all over the place now as Tony followed Natasha onto the bridge, listening closely to the noise around him. The bridge led them to a hill before the sounds of the ocean was heard. So they were near the water, the smell of fish filling Tony’s nose, causing him to gag at it. 

The quinjet was parked near a closed off part of the port, seeing yachts and boats floating on the surface of the water. The moment that he met his alpha’s eyes, Bucky was practically squeezing the life out of him. “God, Tony, when I found out Zemo kidnapped you, I didn’t know what happened to you.” Tony gave him a reassuring peck on the lips, grabbing his miss matched hands to hold Tony’s stomach. The pups had been kicking the whole way down but when their father pressed his hands on the bump, they stilled. Tony let out a sigh of relief, massaging his aching hip gently. “They kicked the entire way here, wouldn’t even stop after my lullaby.” 

…

“How have I never heard of this city until now?” Tony groans loudly, water sloshing a bit as he moves to get comfortable again in the bath. Bucky moved his arm around to Tony’s bump, shushing the kicking pups. “Well, doll, it’s a city for criminals or villains, Madripoor has no rules.” The omega smacks Bucky gently, laying against his chest while listening to his heartbeat at the same time. Sighing, he moved to get up, back stinging from the sharp metal that dug into his spine momentarily. “Either way, I’m sorry you had to rescue me on your birthday, Bucky Bear.” The alpha smiled for a moment, getting out first to make sure Tony didn’t slip. “Babydoll, stop blaming yourself for it, it happened. Just as long as you're ok, I’m happy.” 

Knowing that Bucky would shut down any more comments on it, Tony nodded stiffly. The alpha smirked as he wrapped a towel around Tony, kissing him on the temple. They walked to their bedroom together, basking in each other’s company and scents. Before Tony was kidnapped, he was midway through finishing the nest, consisting mostly of Bucky’s clothes. There were some of the Avengers’ clothing there too, but it was mostly his alpha’s. Once dried off, Tony slipped into another pair of leggings, pulling on one of Bucky’s many sweatshirts. The sleeves were too big for him but it was comfy and it just… smelled like Bucky. 

A mix of winter and metal, almost like gunpowder maybe. The scent would always make Tony dizzy but in all the best ways, it would spike during his heat. “Quit smelling my sweatshirt, doll. I’m right here,” Tony giggled at him, getting on the bed gently while Bucky adjusted the pillow he was laying on. He was ready to snuggle in for the rest of the night when he remembered something, “oh!” That didn’t do well for Bucky, who immediately jumped into mother henning, standing quickly. “What? What is it? Is it the pups?” 

“What? No, no, no, I just remembered something. Relax alpha, I’ll be right back.” Shuffling off the bed, Tony quietly scurried to the kitchen of the compound. Before he was rudely kidnapped, he had made cupcakes, under the supervision of Steve and Natasha, for Bucky’s birthday. They were red velvet cupcakes with perfect swirls of icing that Tony made, and no–– they were not poisonous, Clint. He stood on his tip-toes to get a plate, rummaging around the drawers to find a light and a candle. Tony smiled as he stuck the candle on, lighting it before walking back to their room. 

“Bucky! Close your eyes!” Tony hears a silent huff before he starts singing Happy Birthday, opening the door wider and quietly walking towards Bucky. When Bucky opens his eyes, he smiles at the cupcake and then Tony lovingly. “Ah shucks doll, you didn’t have to do that.” 

“I’m sorry, who’s birthday is it today?” Bucky playfully glares at him before blowing the candle out, “that’s what I thought,” kissing Bucky on the nose. Taking the wrapping off for the alpha, Tony gave the cupcake to him, beaming proudly as Bucky took a bite. The alpha rumbled pleasingly, taking another bite while wrapping his metal arm around Tony’s waist. “I just want you to know that you are so old, I think the dinosaurs are calling.” The omega giggles when Bucky pinches his side, smiling so wide that his cheeks hurt. 

“Yeah, well I wouldn’t have it any other way. I think you win the gift of the year though, sugar.” Putting the plate aside Bucky bends down and gently kisses the top of Tony’s bump. He rests his metal hand on top of it, smiling when red metal fingers touched his dark, obsidian ones. 

“Happy Birthday, James.”


End file.
